Party Goer
by deadlydiglett
Summary: Miranda invites Lizzie and Gordo over to a party, with the help of Matt melina & Lanny, will L&G Find love? r&r please ROMANCE


_GORDO POV_

_Okay. Okay. She's looking at me. Rather adorably. I can't help but stare and smile back._

_She sticks her tongue out at me. Then, without my permission, my tongue follows suit and sticks out into the stuffy air of the classroom._

_Lizzie smiled then went back to her math work._

_Just look at her. I think to my self. What a girl. So kind, caring, so beautiful and so…sexy? It's not really me to say that kind of thing but I cannot help it…because the fact of the matter is that it's true…although I'm more of a personality kind of guy. Sometimes._

_I wish I could tell her…I really do but what would she think? Would she hate me? Do I dare to think it but would she love me back? Maybe if she didn't I could ask Ethan to shave all his hair off so she'd notice me more._

_LIZZIE POV_

_He's so cute when he's working, so I quickly steal a glance in his direction, oh great, he's staring back, quick Lizzie think. I stick my tongue out at him playfully. Brilliant! Now why the hell did I do that, he probably thinks I'm really weird now. Oh! He did the same…I suppose that's alright, because them if he thinks I'm weird, I can call him that too._

_I smile and then turn back to my fractions and equations._

_What if he doesn't like me that way. How would I take it? How would everybody else take it? How would __he_ take it? It doesn't really matter I guess, he is such a caring guy, I'm sure he'd want to forget all about it and carry on as friends and to show that I'm 'over' him, I'll do that thing I did in 7th and 8th grade; I'll pretend to be in love with Ethan. Perfect.

MR DIG POV

Hmm, my class all silent and working. Urgh! I hate that. Why is this class so boring? Drama is my favourite sub class. At least then there is some action, even if it is fiction.

Ahha! Gordo and Lizzie are looking at each other, and I can see they've nearly finished all their work so I have no problem with that…Tongues? Why are they sticking out their tongues? I hope this doesn't lead to kissing. I'll have kissing going to far, Because when I said action, I didn't mean that kind. I've noticed lately that them two have been getting closer. I'll wonder if they'll crack an finally get together…

ETHAN POV

Hey, that Lizzie and Gor-don keep looking at each other. Why aren't they looking at me or my perfect hair. Well Lizzie anyway. I mean everyone _loves_ my hair. Right? Maybe I should try something new…like Emo style, dye it black…yeah! Hmm, Kate's looking at me…

KATE POV

Aww Ethan…Arg! That Lizzie better not still like him, or that Miranda, cos' if they do… aw look how sweet, Ethan's playing with his hair, hey what's he doing? Why is he moving his fringe across one of his eyes? Anyway, I _cannot_ believe I used to be _**friends **_with that Loozie and Gordork! But still, watching them grow up through the eyes of a popular cheerleader is pretty sweet, I guess. I wonder if they'll finally get together…

MIRANDA POV

Math. Math. Math. URG! Why do we have to do math, as if I didn't know enough already. I mean, I'm smart right? Uh-huh that's right. Miranda Sanchez is gonna kick every one's back end in the next pop quiz. Including Lizzie and Gordo's. ha-ha! Speaking of those two…how sweet do they look staring at each other right now, I mean friends since, like, a day old, how can there not be chemistry?

Ooh, Miranda, you've done it again…I have a plan…

BRIINNGG! BRIINNGG!

LARRY POV

Ooh, that's the bell, I just remembered I have that star fleet meeting**. \\// **peace out.

NORMAL POV

Gordo was already eating his lunch at the table when he saw Miranda and Lizzie walk over two him, laughing and carrying two red trays. **(A/N Haven't explained outfits yet so I will now)**

Miranda was wearing her usual gothic-ish attire of tight tartan red pants and a long sleeved top that read: 'I love fish and Chips'. Her black, smooth hair was tied up into two pinned bobbles at either side of her head and her perfect fringe as sat neatly across her forehead.

Lizzie had a strapless boob-tube **(A/N Makes a change) **the colour of a bright red. Her black skirt was in plaids and swung flawlessly below her thighs. Her stockings were pulled knee high and they were grey with little black hearts all over them. Her blonde hair had black tips and it swung gorgeously across her face. They then parked them selves next to Gordo.

"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda said in unison.

"Watcha" Gordo replied smiling.

There was silence as they ate, deep in their own thoughts. Then Miranda spoke up.

"So, um, guys. I'm having a bash at my place this week-end. Feel up to it?"

"Sure!" Lizzie said almost instantly.

"I'd have to ask…although I could just-"

"No, Gordo, we are not going back to that you being 'bad' thing like at Kate's 14th." Laughed Miranda.

"Ah well, it was worth a try."

"So, anyway. My place Saturday 8pm-11pm or more if you guys wanna sleep over."

MIRANDA POV

Yes! If they agree to this, my plan may work and the two will finally hitch!

"Um, yeah, okay, we'll stay." Excellent! I Hear Lizzie say through my trail of thought then I smiled and went back to my lunch.

Hmm…who to invite…

Well not Parker McKenzie or Brooke Baker, or Ethan Craft (unfortunately). I want Lizzie and Gordo to notice each other, not other people.

So…There's Gordo, Lizzie, hmm, Larry, Matt and Melina - they can help me bring my plan together, and maybe Lanny for help too, oh and me of course. Uh, who else? Um, Kate? No way Jose **(A/N pronounced as "Hose-a")** I know, I'll invite my cousin from Mexico (**A/N The one they went on the Spanish game show with) **aaaand…yeah, that'll do, I'll just tell 'em it isn't a big party.

NORMAL POV

The rest of the day flew by and the three amigos were soon at home preparing for the party. Miranda had invited Matt, Melina and Lanny over to her place to let rip of her plan.

The three elementary scholars' listened.

"So, you can't let Lizzie or Gordo see you, okay?"

Lanny tilted his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"Why that's a brilliant idea Lanny…" Matt pondered to himself.

"Yeah why didn't I think of that?" wondered Melina.

Miranda looked at them funny…Lanny didn't even speak to them.

DING-DONG!

"Omg, that's Lizzie…I invited her round half an hour early to help her look extra special, so go go go, into your places." Miranda shooed them with a flick of both her wrists and they all ran off into different places.

Miranda ran to open the door.

"Hey. Lizzie"

"Hi, Miranda. Er, so whys' you wanna invite me over early for?"

"Er, well because you need to look nice and I have some brilliant make new make-up by Rimmel-London. Ha-ha!" Miranda covered.

Lizzie gave her a sceptical look but invited her self through the door and into her house.

"So, where are your parents?"

"Oh, They're on a work vacation." She lied again.

"Okay, so This is what I'm wearing…" Lizzie removed a stunning short, red dress that came just above her knee's and its V-neck would obviously show some cleavage. The sleeves at the side of the dress were slightly puffed out into a ball looking shape. It would look perfect on her.

They went up stairs to get ready.

_**Meanwhile at the McGuire household…**_

"Hmm, It's really quiet. I mean with the kids out at Miranda's. I kind of miss it." Mentioned Jo.

"Well, I don't, It's nice to get some peace and quiet for once…" Sam looked back down at the sports section of the newspaper. Jo looked cross.

"Whatja mean? what about me? don't you want to spend some quality time with me?"

"uh, sure honey." Said Sam blankly, still no intention of removing his eyes from the black words printed of the A3 paper.

Jo smacked the back of his head lightly.

_**Gordo's House…**_

Gordo observed himself in the mirror of the bathroom, his hair the same bouncy, alive curls as they had been- too wild to control them with gel, so he decided to leave them be- if Lizzie was going to like him, there was no point in changing his hair to get her attention because he would just run out of hair gel and she would stop liking him. Wait, what was he thinking…Lizzie isn't like that. Anyway, Gordo used a few squirts of a delicious smelling men's perfume, it was 'joop'- Not his favourite but he thought he'd try it.

He straightened out his fresh white shirt and did the buckle up on his black trousers. Perfect. He said bye to his mom and dad and left for Miranda's.

_**Back at Miranda's House**_

"Lizzie, you look gorge!" Commented Miranda.

"Aw, Thanks. All thanks to you. And you look great too."

They smiled at each other and then they heard the door bell ring for the 2nd time that day.

"Must be Gordo."

Lizzie heart thumped at the fact Gordo would be seeing her like this.

Miranda went and answered the door.

"Heyarh Gordo!"

"Uh, Hey Miranda, you look…nice." **(A/N which she did just not as nice as Lizzie) **"Is Lizzie here yet?"

As right on cue, Lizzie emerged from the top of the stairs and Gordo's mouth almost dropped to the floor but he managed to smile instead.

"Wow, um, Lizzie…you look…"

"Amazing?" Miranda opted for him.

"Well, yeah."

"Ditto" replied Lizzie, now at the bottom of the stairway.

MATT POV

Aw man! Why do I have to stay in the downstairs shoe closet. It's so dark and there's nothing to do!

At least I got my camera it should be great!…although I am supposed to be helping Miranda out here.

I wonder how Lanny's getting on…

LANNY POV

…

MELINA POV

This should work great. I mean, how could it not?

Although hiding out the kitchen dressed in a spy suit is my kind of thing, plus…it's a great opportunity to get Matt in trouble with his Mom and Lizzie.

I wonder how Lanny is getting on…

LANNY POV

…

NORMAL POV

After the doorbell had rung a few more times and everyone was there, the music started…trust Miranda to listen to Rock…The first song was: _Ticket outta Loserville by Son of Dork._

This song often reminded him of his and Lizzie's relationship, minus them going out part. **(A/N not all of the song lyrics below)**

_******_

_When I go to sleep I prayI'm waking up to I got you babeLike the guy from Groundhog DayJust wanna live forever this way…**_

_**Got my ass kicked by the football teamAnother Loser on the sceneEditor of the chess club fanzine…**_

_**Pinch me, is this real?I'm on a one way ticket out of LoservilleNow I'm off the social flat lineThings are so good that I'mTaking down my star trek shrineAnd you're more than just my valentineYou're my ticket outta Loserville…**_

_**_

_She gives me butterfliesSays I'm not like all the other guysDoesn't care what car I driveShe still enjoys the rideWhen I got to sleep I knowThat you'll be there tomorrowAnd it gives me vertigo…**_

_**Knew what you wanted and I'm nothing like theguy in your happy ending__Well you were wrong to lead me onNow in the night I wake up screamingWhere the hell did I go wrong?Where's Scotty when you need him?Pinch me, is this real?I'm on a one way ticket back to LoservilleHeading for the social flat lineThings are so that badI'm dusting off my star trek shrineThis is where it ends and I can taste the gloryHow can I dependOn a better story?Made it, blew it, couldn't save itThink about her all the timeIt's like I never had her valentineSo I guess I better kiss goodbye to my ticket outta Loserville **_

**(A/N Listen to the song- it's great!)**

The song ended and Gordo walked over to Lizzie.

It just so happens she was standing outside the shoe closet talking to Miranda.

"Um, Hey guys, great party huh?"

"Er, yeah, I'll leave you to I…" Miranda scooted off before they could say another word. They looked at each other quizzically.

MATT POV

Ah! I think I can hear Lizzie and Gordo. Time to put our plan into action.

NORMAL POV

Matt picked up his walky-talky and spoke to Melina, Miranda and Lanny for an all systems go.

He picked up a heavy object in the shoe closet and smashed it down hard on the floor.

Perfect. That should be load enough for them to hear.

He then retreated out of another door hidden with in the darkness of the closet.

"Gordo did you hear that?" Lizzie inquired.

"y-ea-h…lets check it out."

Together they both reached for the bronze door knob and their hands touched, they both felt the electric spark out from their bodies.

The door flung open to reveal darkness and they both stepped inside **(A/N it's quite a big closet.)**

They didn't see Melina close the door behind them lock it.

Lanny was busy entertaining the rest of the guests so that they wouldn't hear Lizzie and Gordo's cry for help.

_**Inside the closet…**_

"Oh, there's a light switch here…" said Gordo as he'd given up trying to get out because Miranda had recently got one of those electric finger print locks, so it was a no-go.

Lizzie could of sworn she heard Matt's voice shout from outside "You're not coming out until you kiss!" But she dismissed it to the back of her mind.

After a tedious 5minutes, Lizzie and Gordo decided to deal with the fact that they were locked in Miranda's shoe closet…alone…together.

That wasn't so bad.

"So, um Lizzie" He postponed much conversation until now. "we're stuck here…um, together."

Before Lizzie could respond, the light switched off and the music stopped from outside the closet. "Damn, a power cut!" They heard Melina say from outside. _Huh? Melina? What was she doing here? Was this some kind of joke to get Gordo and me alone in here? Well, if so, I thank the glorious peeps._ Said her little toon Lizzie.

But that meant, seen as the lock was electric, they couldn't get out unless the power was back.

Gordo noticed Lizzie's presence move a lot closer to him and his stomach tightened.

"Gordo, I-I'm scared…"

He slowly took her hand reassuringly an squeezed it softly, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

Something, as almost like fate, dropped from behind them and made Lizzie wrap her arms around Gordo's neck in a quick fluster.

He then embraced her timid form by placing his arms around her waist and pulling her tight, whispering words of reassurance into her ear.

Despite it being dark, he could still see and feel Lizzie lift her head to look at him. Inching closer his soft lips slightly grazed hers. He was about to announce it an accident to save the embarrassment when Lizzie's own lips pressed his forcefully, gently and slightly sucking.

Deciding she wanted this too, his tongue glazed her bottom lip and she opened them a bit, enough for their kiss to turn into a battle with tongues. Gordo moved his hands to his hands to her hips and her hands found the back of his neck, his personal soft spot. **(A/N obviously I don't actually know his soft spot lol)**

Just at that moment the music began playing and they heard a beeping noice, the door flung open to reveal Matt holding a video camera, the red light flashing.

This did not bother Lizzie or Gordo at all as they continued their kissing and back up against the wall, kissing even harder.

Matt cringed, "Eww, Miranda how do you make them stop?"

Gordo and Lizzie smiled through their kiss.

_**A/N:**_

_**Fini peeps, hoped you liked…;p**_

_**I know I enjoyed writing it…any one gonna opt for a sequel? Maybe.**_


End file.
